


Voto de confianza

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, para un concurso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes confiaba en él a pesar de que Steve tenía una navaja contra su manzana de Adán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voto de confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, este pequeño fic es para un concurso. Así que si les gusta, voy a agradecer mucho que no dejen de comentar y dejar sus kudos :). Recuerden que pueden comentar y dejar kudos incluso sin una cuenta :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Voto de Confianza**

Estaba en silencio, el rostro frente a él le decía que bastante preocupado por la manera en que sus cejas se conocían en medio del puente entre estas, la nariz ligeramente arrugada. El espejo nunca había sido tan desgraciado con él. Atrás, podía ver la silueta de un desnudo Bucky Barnes que salía de la bañera y obviamente no le había hecho caso en tomar un largo baño. Un regaderazo fue lo único que tomó para limpiarse como debía y ya estaba andando en la recamara asignada para él en lo que, según sus palabras, buscaba un lugar propio.

Steve se mira una vez más al espejo, luego al lavamanos donde descansan los artículos que usó para rasurarse y pensó en la barba de su amigo de infancia, y en los días en que lo observaba rasurarse mientras bailaba con la música de la radio de John ‘Jenny’ Perkins mientras se arreglaba. Tragó saliva saliendo del baño, Bucky estaba terminando de vestirse con las ropas seleccionadas por él desde el ropero de Steve y guardaba un silencio horrible que le comía la punta de los dedos, ansioso por hacer algo al respecto.

–Si quieres rasurarte…  
–Steve –El mencionado tragó saliva–. Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

“De esa manera”, o sea como si viera a un muerto. Steve asintió, sintiendo el frío cuando Bucky le pasó de largo y se internó en el baño. En menos de un par de segundos, lo escuchó trabajar dentro de él y suspiró aliviado pensando en que finalmente podría verle el rostro limpio de antes.

–Steve –Lo llamó desde dentro, la luz se vio atacada por sus pasos hacia la salida–. No sé usar tu estúpida máquina.

Tuvo que suprimir la risa, lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar. Entró con él en el pequeño baño y del botiquín del espejo sacó una navaja, como en los viejos tiempos. Bucky lo miró de brazos cruzados, sentado sobre la tapa del escusado y cuando volvió a abrir la boca, Steve dio un respingo.

–Hazlo tú. Me tiemblan mucho las manos.

Mentira. Pero no dijo nada. Le sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar la navaja sobre el lavamanos y tomar la espuma, llenando de esta el rostro de su amigo de antaño y, tragando saliva de nuevo, decidió concentrarse y no se preguntó porque Bucky le había pedido esto tras entrar a su casa casi a regañadientes después de por poco matar a Stark en medio de un ataque de ira. Lo único que agradecía de esta pelea entre sus compañeros era que ahora estaba con él, quien lo miraba con los ojos grises clavados en su rostro sin importarle sus acciones.

–Confío en ti, _punk_. Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

No dijo nada, solo se detuvo un momento antes de continuar acariciando la piel de su cuello con la navaja, una melodía perdida en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Tampoco dijo algo cuando terminó. Bucky se miró largo rato al espejo y lo miró a los ojos desde este con una mano masajeando su hombro bueno; ya se volteaba cuando Steve intentó huir de la escena, y Bucky le tomó del hombro para besarlo largo y tendido contra la puerta.

–Deja de mirarme de esa manera. Estoy aquí. No estoy muerto.

Steve le sonrió entonces y volvió a besarlo, largo y tendido. Aun en el peor de los casos, este seguía siendo Bucky, la persona que más le amaba en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
